


Breathe you in

by Galactic_Maniac



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Don't read if you don't want spoilers, Game Spoilers, Link/Prince Sidon - Freeform, M/M, NSFW later chapters, Nudity, Pampering, Porn With Plot, Regaining Memories, Selectively Mute Link, Slow Burn, Smut, Survivor Guilt, injuries, mutual love, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Maniac/pseuds/Galactic_Maniac
Summary: When the world gets too hard for a silent hero, who will be his hero? Link is getting adjusted to a foreign world he is destined to save, but when unforgiving people who remember his forgotten past get too much for him, Link needs someone to remind him that he is worth it.SidLink. This is a slow burn fanfiction, there will be smut later but development is in order first!~*GAME SPOILERS*~





	1. Conquering the Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just setting the scene and time period in which our story begins.

After conquering two Divine Beasts, Link found himself taking a little time to rejuvenate and hopefully gather more of his memories as he explored Hyrule. Today he found himself at one of the many horse stables scattered across Hyrule. Sitting on the bed he rented for the night, Link started to go through the Sheikah slate to recall what happened recently. Deep down, he is still fearful that he’ll lose his memories just like he had done while he was locked away. Because of this fear he couldn’t help but fill the slate with many pictures of things, places, and people he liked.

Scrolling through the pictures he took, Link can’t help but smile at some of the smiling faces he caught. The beautiful landscaping of the areas he traveled made him want to return to these places.

He had been working nonstop since he awoke so he had to go pretty far back on the gallery of the slate to reach the beginning of his documented travels. The pictures began with the Hebra region, a lot of the photos had snow in them seeing as the Hebra region was the coldest area towards the north. Looking at a few landscape photos before reaching the friendly faces of the avian people, He smiles remembering his journey to free the Divine beasts started out with the Rito.

When he had first arrived to the village, he spent the majority of his time meeting and learning about the Rito since he had forgotten quite a bit while he was sleeping. He quickly discovered that the Rito didn’t live long enough to remember him, which was kind of a blessing but a curse seeing as when he introduced himself they thought he was the descendant of the Hylian Champion and when he tried to correct them that he WAS the Hylian Champion they laughed saying it was impossible.

True, it was impossible for a Hylian to live as long as he had been alive but with Sheikah technology he was able to defy odds. This little set back didn’t damper his mood, but it was something he’d have to remember when it came to meeting the other races across Hyrule.

After speaking with the Village Elder he was told to help Teba. However since Teba hadn’t returned to the village because of his pure determination to take down Vah Medoh, Link had been sent to meet with Saki, Teba’s wife.  When speaking with Saki, he had seen the landing pad that was named after the late Rito Champion and his memory of the snarky and rude Rito, Revali, came back to him. 

Link was happy to have gained a little more memory of these people who had been his friend. Even though Revali was rude towards him he still was happy to remember the Rito nonetheless. Remembering the friends he used to had helped keep him determined to take down Calamity Ganon. 

As Link spent more time in the Rito village he built friendships and trust with the Rito people. After adapting to the weather of the Hebra region and preparing for his journey to meet up with Teba, Link set out to the Tabantha Tower to meet with the bullheaded Rito. 

Upon reaching there he had to prove himself worthy to help Teba since the Rito claimed it would be insane for a flightless creature to help him. But with the use of the paraglider given to him by the late King of Hyrule, Link proudly showed Teba he was more than capable to assist him. 

Preparing for the battle ahead, Teba and Link had spent about a week training at the Tabantha Tower before they went to face Vah Medoh. After that everything had moved along so quickly. Freeing Vah Medoh from Calamity Ganon’s clutches alongside the best archer in the village, Link was proud to speak with the ghost of Revali. The two never were never able to see eye to eye but with his victory Revali set his pride aside for a moment to offer his gift to the Hylian. With the freeing of Vah Medoh and Revali’s gale at his side, Link knew he was on the steady path to be able to take down Calamity Ganon. 

Once the Rito were no longer terrorized by their Guardian, Link and Teba returned to the village. Link had spent the night to rest and celebrate a victory before setting out the next morning. After he stocked up and bid Teba, Saki, and Tulin farewell, he began to head towards Death Mountain in hopes to aid the Gorons and free Vah Rudania. 

Scrolling through more of the pictures he took, Link hummed happily. The pictures began to fade away with the Hebra region and started to bring areas that were in the Eldin region. Link sighed, remembering that the moment he stepped foot in the Eldin region that he had greatly missed the chilled air of the Hebra area. Looking at a few landscape photos before reaching the friendly faces of the rock consuming people, Link couldn’t help but let a laugh slip past his lips. Helping the Gorons had been an amusing experience.

Yes at first the trip to the Goron city was horrible, the agonizing few days he was forced to trek through the extremely hot terrane made him sick and nearly pass out from heat exhaustion, but when he was finally able to make it to Goron city and got the heat resistant clothing that made the atmosphere quite pleasant all his frustrations melted away. Link met with the elder Goron and discussed the situation at hand with Vah Rudania.

He had discovered that much like the Rito, the Gorons didn’t live long either. This made him grow a little more frustrated at the laughter he gained from the Gorons when he tried to explain who he was. But pushing that aside, the Hylian had spent time to get to know the Gorons and adapt to the heat of Goron City. 

When he met back with the Goron Elder, the elder gestured to the big rock monument that was made for the late Goron Champion, Daruk. Another memory of his friend’s filled his head. His determination to help free his strong willed friend from the Divine beast helped him convince the elder to allow him to help.

He was sent to find Yunobo, Daruk’s descendant, who was sent to get medication to help the Elder’s back pains. Link laughed a bit when he came across the picture of Yunobo, he had remembered finding the young Goron trapped behind some rocks and the reaction he got when he freed him. 

The two of them instantly clicked and upon returning to the city, Link was sent to help Yunobo instead of the elder since his back was still aching. Making their way up the mountain to face off against Vah Rudania had took quite of bit of time but it only made the two become closer. Once at the top of Death Mountain, Link parted ways with Yunobo since he dived head first into the active Volcano to face off with another beast Calamity Ganon had put inside the Divine creature.

Link finally defeated the beast controlling Vah Rudania and freed Daruk’s spirit. The two happily reuniting after 100 years of slumber made the Champions joyous. Daruk then gave Link an assurance that they’d win Hyrule back before he gave his gift to the Hylian. With the freeing of Vah Rudania and Vah Medoh and now with Revali’s gale and Daruk’s protection at his side, Link knew he was now one more step closer to taking down Calamity Ganon.

Now the pictures started to hold landscape and people of the area he is in now. Growing a little tired of the relentless work, Link was on his way back to the home he purchased. Which is where he finds himself now in the horse stable near Hateno Village.

After looking at the last photo he had documented in the slate, Link smiles before tucking it away in his knapsack. Staring at the ceiling, the Hylian sighed happily. He had begun gaining memories of the four other champions along with the princess. Each step and each memory helped him build up the will and strength to fight. 

First Vah Medoh, Second Vah Rudania, and third would be Vah Ruta, but first a little break to let himself not get too tired out to perform at his best. With the happy memories of his friends in his mind and high hopes for the future battles, Link finally drifted off to sleep. 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be where are story truly begins!


	2. The Champion’s burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally made his way to Zora's Domain, but it's not all sunshine and rainbows... Nope it is raining on his parade, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the lovely Prince Sidon in it! Anyway when I was playing this part in BOTW this was my entire intentions to visit Hudson, but heh, I can't say no to Sidon. 
> 
> Personally I feel that Link would have some guilt from the fact that he's alive and the other champions are dead. But as we found out if you read Zelda's Diary, Link remains silent because with so much at stake, and so many eyes upon him, he feels it necessary to stay strong and to silently bear any burden.

Rain. That’s all it did the second Link had entered this region. Already spending a week in the beautiful Zora’s Domain Link still couldn’t wrap his mind around the events that took place. 

Everything had moved so fast since that day on the bridge with Sidon. Originally Link had left home to explore a little more of Hyrule. He normally didn’t have a destination set when he was taking a break from saving the world but Bolson had told him he sent Hudson off to start building a new town which gave him a place to visit since he had never been in the Lanayru region.

Being rather excited and curious he set off to see the town. Mentally making a note that after seeing Hudson he’d head immediately to Zora’s Domain since they were in need of help and in the same region. However, when he was making his way there he was stopped by a wandering Zora. She urged him to meet with their prince. 

With the urgency in her voice Link decided that Hudson would have to wait since he knew that Vah Ruta, one of the Divine beasts he still needed to conquer, was terrorizing the Zoras in Zora’s Domain to the point that their prince was in search of a Hylian to aid them. The young Champion made his way towards the Inogo Bridge where the said Zora Prince was supposedly awaiting the Hylian’s arrival.

The moment he reached the Bridge, Link was in awe when the rather charming Zora Prince, Sidon, called out to him. After the introduction, Sidon had wasted no time in explaining what the crisis in Zora’s Domain was. Link had immediately agreed to help the Zoras which made Sidon even more excited.   

Link was immediately lead to Zora’s Domain by the enthusiastic Prince. Upon his arrival to the elegantly crafted home of the Zoras, he received a ton of looks from the breathtaking race around him. Some of the looks were friendly and inviting while some of the others nasty, as their beloved Prince led him to the royal chambers to meet with King Dorephan. 

Upon meeting with Dorephan, it was revealed that the Zoras did in fact live long enough to remember Link. The excitement that filled him when given this joyous news was quickly smothered when a lot of the racism towards Hylian was outwardly spoken to Link.

He brushed it off just like anything else this world had already thrown at him. However, each time he had gained a memory, whether they were of the champions or just solely Zelda, it became a little harder to burden the deaths of the people he called friend. At least they were friends at one point, to this day still some of them are strangers. 

However, the light in his darkness had been the royal family who had openly called out to the elders of their race, claiming it was rude to treat their honored guest this way and the fact that he is the Hylian Champion, the one their beloved Mipha loved, that it was disrespecting her memory.

Link was able to relax a little bit but he did feel guilty when admitting to the royal family that he didn’t remember Mipha. Sidon and Dorephan were surprised since the two of them had been apparently close, but when Link had explained that when the Sheikah had put him to sleep in the springs that his memories left him as a side effect. 

They felt bad for him knowing that it must be hard to have no memory of what happened to him or the people he had been friends with. Sidon immediately offered to help Link recover memory of his sister, so he was led out to see the statue they made of Mipha.

A memory of this familiar place was restored to him when he and Sidon passed the statue of the late Zora Princess and champion that had joined him 100 years ago. Mipha. The memory showed how close they had been. Mipha had been kind to him, a true friend just like the other champions had been; Well, all except Revali that is.

But since Mipha passed away back when Link was placed in the springs that held him dormant until now, Link discovered that older Zoras that were alive at the time that made racist comments and gave him nasty looks held a grudge against him since he survived and their precious Princess perished when Calamity Ganon took over Hyrule. 

But being strong willed and with the acceptance of the royal family he was able to push past the hatred. Since the royal family had openly expressed their distaste for the hatred it had quieted down for some time, but it didn’t take long to pick back up again. Link found himself back at square one with the elders when Sidon wasn’t around which resurfaced that horrid feeling.

Even though he was strong willed it got harder to deal with as he tried to help with Vah Ruta. As he got to know the Zoras and regained his memory more of the hate began to weigh on him. He felt so powerless to help these people. If he couldn’t do it 100 years ago what would make him any better now? 

Pushing that deep down within him as he usually did, Link was still strong enough to push the guilt and dread down. But the Domain was beginning to test him. This week had been rather hectic for the blond. He spent some of his time learning about the Zoras, The Domain, and Vah Ruta. All this time he had Sidon at his side. 

But now alone and with three memories of his friends filling his mind and the weight of their deaths hanging over his head made it hard to keep his chin up. But nevertheless, he still attempted to remain the strong silent hero he made himself to be for Hyrule all those years ago.

Today he is alone again. He has been taking his time to truly explore Zora’s Domain, admiring the blue, sharp structures, elegantly crafted, the soft glowing stones that illuminated the city. It is simply a sight to behold. Despite the rain that continued to fall as he and Sidon prepared to take on Vah Ruta, the place is very comforting, relaxing, and a breath of fresh air for the hero which is what he needed. 

However, that atmosphere was crushed the minute the Hylian walked towards the shopping area. The unfriendly gazes he gained from some of the elders as he made his way made him feel horrible. But it didn’t stop there. 

“How dare you come into our Domain after all you did to our princess? We don’t need your help… If anything your death would have been more used to us… Maybe then Princess Mipha would have still been here” The venomous comment made him lower his head, his gaze meeting the overflowing water that covered the walkway. 

Link pulled his hood forward, his dazzling blue eyes starting to build up tears. It was hard to be the hero when he couldn’t remember anything. Everything was so foreign to him, he didn’t understand the emotions thrown at him when it came to the ones who remembered him and he became slightly frustrated at the ones who laughed or joked when he explained who he was. It was a living nightmare to the blond.

All Link knows is that he didn’t want any of this. He didn’t want the weight of the world hanging on his shoulders, the death of the beloved champions, the capture of the princess, the fall of Hyrule. He didn’t want any of it, it wasn’t his fault that he survived. Nevertheless, it still made him feel horrible. He had always simply chosen to be silent in the matter, allowing the beating that this world gave him to hit him without a defense. 

He had been this way ever since he was told he was the destined hero of Hyrule, he shut himself up. With so much at stake, and so many eyes on him, he felt it necessary to hold back his emotions and to stay strong and to silently bear the burden. 

He  _ had _ to be the strength that Hyrule needed. So in the end he gave off a tough exterior to show Hyrule he was the hero they claimed him to be.

He took each nasty look and each horrible comment, not letting the world know that it was truly beating him down.  He had the responsibility to save this world, memories or not, he was going to do it for them. Saving Hyrule for the fallen ones that were so close to him, for the people who perished because of his and the other champions failures. 

He needs to save the princess and rid Calamity Ganon of this world. With this heavy burden he was forced to carry he slowly became numb to the brutality of this foreign world and he only had one goal in mind, to put an end to Calamity Ganon. Then he could be done and fade away from the spotlight.

With so much going on around him and inside his head, Link didn’t realize how tired he became as he walked around the Domain. He needed to rest, just for a little while. His intended trip was to visit Hudson to relax a bit before continuing his quest, but when stopped by the Zoras and his meeting with the prince and the trip here had taken days. Link had also been non stop doing things in the domain since day one. He needed a break. 

His body is aching all over and after all these venom filled words were thrown at him, he is more than exhausted physically, he is exhausted both mentally and emotionally. These rude welcomes he received were just too much. It made him break inside.

Making his way up to a higher part of the Zoras domain, Link just sat down on the edge of the platform overlooking the area. Sure the rain had been beating down on him but he didn’t care as he let his feet dangle. With this rain he could at least cry in peace without them seeing his weakness.

Only managing to sit for a moment before someone behind him cleared their voice, Link lifted his hand to wipe away the tears and turned to peak up from his hood. It is Sidon. 

Kneeling down to get a better look at the soaked Hylian, Sidon brought his hand down and resting it on Link’s shoulder, “Link, are you alright my friend? You seem cold sitting out here in this rain” The crimson Zora tilts his head to the side as he studies the expression that is on Link’s face.

Link gives him something between a shrug and a nod, avoiding looking into the Prince’s golden eyes. He knew he looked like a mess, his emotions plaining as day on his face and the rain that drenched him gave him an even more pitiful look.

Glancing around at the Zoras on the lower part of the Domain, Sidon seen a few of the elders giving the Champion glares because he was around. “Ah, I understand what is troubling you” Sidon’s hand that is on his shoulder gives a gentle squeeze. “My dear friend, please do not allow their harsh words to cut you so. You are one of the bravest warriors I’ve met and a good person. We shall get those shock arrows and take on Vah Ruta don’t you worry!” 

Sidon gives him one of his trademark grins which makes Link smile softly, the charismatic Prince always manages to bring a smile to his face no matter what is running through his head. Link nods and places his hand on top of Sidon’s, squeezing it lightly, “Thank you”

A soft chuckle left the Zora before he stands up and offering his hand out to the Hylian, “No need to thank me, you’ve already done a great service to the others around you by conquering two Divine Beasts already” He makes a gesture up to the two red beams that are directed towards the castle from the Rito and Goron areas. “You and I… We’ll manage to do the same and gain three! Do not fret!”

Sidon’s happiness is infectious Link deems, because as he takes Sidon’s hand and is pulled up from his perch a soft laugh leaves him as he stands near the Prince still holding his hand, “With your spirit I feel that nothing is impossible.” That is the truth, ever since Link gained memories and stayed around the Zoras, Sidon had managed to make him more confident in himself and fear less of failure and seem more hopeful for the future.

“Together we are unstoppable” Sidon beams down to the Hylian before he gesturing towards the castle, “Now shall we get you all dried off, you may stay in the castle tonight”

Looking up at Sidon in shock, Link shook his head before gesturing towards the inn. Glancing over towards where the Hylian is pointing, Sidon smiles before placing his hand on Link’s back, “My friend I would be a horrible host to allow you to stay by yourself when you are obviously feeling down, so please let this be my way of making sure you’re alright?”

Link couldn’t exactly deny the Prince his wish especially with the soft smile gracing his lips as he watches him. Nodding before making his way to the castle, Link smiles and as usual when he’s with the encouraging Zora Prince all else melts away and he slowly forgets about the glares he is gaining as he’s being led to the castle. This is a feeling that he never wanted to go away.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be what happens inside the castle. No smut yet, remember it's a slow burn... but Sidon pampers his friend who is a little down in the dumps


	3. Princely Pampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To take his mind off of the stresses of the world, Link finds himself being hand pampered by no one other than the charming Zora Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised this chapter has Link being spoiled by Sidon. Not as spoiled as he'll get when they are dating, but he's still pretty dang spoiled here. Sidon is also realizing that he could be developing feelings for Link, but he isn't willing to think of that possibility just yet since he has a duty to save his people from Vah Ruta that and he wants to get to know Link more!

It didn’t take long for the two to into enter the elegantly crafted guest room in the Zora Castle. The moment he walked in  the room he starts removing his boots and hood. Once the clothing is off him, Link walks over to a chair in the corner of the room and sets them down nicely to allow them to dry. Link turns to face Sidon, his drenched clothing still sticking to his body when Sidon approaches, “Link you should finish undressing and then we should get you warmed up so you don’t fall ill.”

Silently agreeing, Link’s hands slide down gripping the hem of the vibrant blue tunic before he pulls it up and over his head. Once off he lays it across the back of the chair to dry it out. His hands immediately move to work at the belt holding up his tan pants. Meanwhile, Sidon found a comfortable spot on the waterbed while he waits for Link to remove the wet clothing so it can properly dry and so that he can get the Hylian somewhere to get warm. 

He couldn’t help but allow his gaze to fall on Link as he removes his pants leaving him only in the compression shorts that the Sheikah had left him in while he was asleep. Sidon smiles as he admires the scars that covers the Champion’s body no doubt that he had received when he was mortally wounded 100 years ago. Wondering what types of weapons caused each different mark, Sidon leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand as he thinks. All these marks showing the strength that the Hylian possesses. 

Sidon then found himself wondering if they all came from the day that Calamity Ganon took over Hyrule or if some were from other battles the Champion had faced beforehand. He thinks about asking when his golden eyes trail up Link’s body towards his head, but the thought flees his mind when he is met with cerulean blue orbs.

Blushing for being caught staring at Link’s body a little too long, Sidon coughs and glances away his hand covering his eyes as he speaks, “I’m terribly sorry, Master Link! Please forgive my rudeness! I shall look away”

Link lets out a soft laugh, a small smile gracing his lips as he steps closer to the Zora, “I don’t mind… It’s just a body anyway.” He raises his hand up and pulls away the Prince’s hand that is covering his eyes.

Sidon’s eyes grow wide as he looks at Link and his hands immediately go to the Hylian’s shoulders giving them a gently squeeze, “What nonsense are you speaking of! It’s not just a body! It’s  _ your _ body… it’s the physical manifestation of your existence…” Sidon’s hands slide down Link’s arms and gently holds onto the Hylian’s hands

“It is much like that of the cover of a book…” Sidon gestures to the scars that cover the blond’s body, his eyes fixate on them for a few moments before he returns his gaze to the Hylian’s face, meeting with Link’s shocked gaze, “These scars tell the tales of the battles you’ve been through, what you’ve learned and what you’re still learning.” The Prince can’t help but giving Link a tender smile, “Gazing upon your body has made my mind yearn to learn more about you.”

Link is at a loss of words. No one has  _ ever  _ said such kind comments about his body or at least not anyone that he remembers did. Glancing down at the scars that has the Zora Prince so captivated, the blond’s fingers gently touch each bump and groove he earned during battle. When he had originally seen his wounds he thought of them as his failure as a Champion but now how Sidon describes them to him it makes him feel all warm inside, “Thank you… No one has ever said such nice things to me before.”

Standing up, Sidon places his hands on his hips and flashes Link a grin, “Well I’m proud to be the first, Master Link.” Smiling back at the charming Prince, Link shivers bit as he is reminded that he is basically naked and it didn’t help that he is still slightly wet from the rain. “Ahh, yes let’s get you to the warm bath.” Placing his hand on Link’s back again, Sidon begins leading the young Champion to the grand bathing hall.

Glancing around as they walk, Link couldn’t help but drift closer to Sidon’s side seeking to be near the Zora, not only because he is currently cold and the Prince is warm, but because the Prince is a comforting person that he needed. 

Noticing that Link has closed the space between them makes Sidon smile before squeezing the Hylian’s shoulder, “I hope you don’t mind my pampering, Master Link… I just think you deserve it after all the hard work you’ve done for Hyrule.”

He looks up at Sidon with a gentle smile on his lips, “I don’t mind… It’s actually very sweet of you.” Link can’t help but blush a bit as the two of them reach the double doors at the end of the hall. Stepping in front of the Hylian, Sidon pushes the hand carved doors open before walking in.

To Link’s surprise the bathing hall is just as gorgeous as the other areas crafted in Zora’s Domain. A huge pool laid in the middle of the room. He is slightly mesmerized by water as moves back and forth like the pool has its own current, the surface of the water is illuminated as if someone had woven the night sky full of stars into the water itself. The walls were the same calming sky blue that is around the Domain while the pillars that resemble coral around the circular room were deep royal blues that with each groove surfaced with an electric flare. To complete the look, the room held a beautiful handcrafted chandelier made of the glow stone that is used to light the Domain. It gave off a faint glow of blue and the crystals hanging off the fixture also had opals and pearls interchanging with the crystals making the room sparkle.

Link lets out a little gasp as he tries to take all of it in. Sidon couldn’t help but grin once more, “Breathtaking is it not?” Slowly the Hylian nods before looking up at the Zora. “Heh well then, let’s get you into the warm water.”

Sidon and Link make their way over to the enchanting pool. Wasting a little to no time, Link removes his shorts before he enters the pool, the warm water already relaxing his aching leg muscles and joints. At first he just stands there, lips curling up into a smile as the warm water laps up against his legs, their little current almost pulling him in. A soft moan leaves his lips as he steps further into the welcoming water until he’s submerged up to his hips.

Unknown to the small Hylian, the Prince’s gaze fixates back on his sculpted form. His eyes devouring every inch of skin that is visible to him. The glow of the room makes Link look like something crafted by the goddess. Sidon can’t help but think that Hylia herself spent countless nights developing the boy before him. It is true that the Zora has an attraction towards the Champion, but he purely thought of it as admiration for the strength the boy possessed. Because of this thought he didn’t venture far from the idea, he simply accepted that his feelings were innocent as he admires the well-trained hero. 

Breaking free his gaze when he sees Link turning his head, Sidon quickly makes his way over to a stand holding a variety of glass jars with colorful liquids within them. Picking two of them up, one of them hold a liquid that is a pink coral color with the other contains a turquoise gel, Sidon makes his way back over to the pool. Sitting at the edge of it with his feet submerged in the warm water, the Prince holds out the jar with pink liquid to Link, “This is one of our finest soaps, its scent resembles something like an exotic flower on the coast of the ocean.”

Smiling as he makes his way over to the crimson Zora, Link gently takes the soap and bows his head a bit in thanks before popping the cork off and pouring a bit of the pink gel like liquid into his hand. Setting the jar down at the edge of the pool, Link begins to lather the soap over his body creating small bubbles here and there. Link couldn’t help but hum softly as he cleanses his body of any dirt that was previously caked onto him.

A small sigh leaves him as he begins to rub his tense muscles trying to alleviate any soreness they held. Being lost in his own world for a few moments, Link almost forgets Sidon’s presence in the room until the Zora clears his throat. Link turns his attention to him. “My dear friend, how about you let me massage your back? Your muscles must be aching from all your traveling”

Nodding, Link makes his way back over to Sidon, settling down in the water with his back facing the large Zora Prince. A gentle sigh escapes his lips when Sidon’s warm hands lightly begin rubbing his tensed up shoulders. Once again Link finds himself drifting off as the other’s hands work magic on his body. 

Sidon can’t help but smile as his hands travel down Link’s skin, kneading the tight muscles of the Hylian’s back as he goes. To his surprise Link is rather tense, he expected the boy to be tense from all that climbing and non stop traveling but the knots in each muscle he touches surprises him. “Master Link, might I suggest relaxing a bit more? You might damage your body”

When Sidon speaks, Link turns his head and looks up at him a small frown forming on his lips, “I cannot… I must keep going. I need to fight Calamity Ganon... that’s my purpose” He turns his gaze away from Sidon as he watches the water dance before him, a small sigh leaving his lips. 

Biting his lip as he continues to work on Link’s back. He wants to argue against what the Hylian thought, but deep down he knows it must be hard on the boy to carry such a burden. Sidon sighs and decides to let the topic go, but deep down he still can’t help but worry about Link’s well being, “I suppose so… Very well, at least allow me to assist you in relaxing for just this night so you are prepared for your journey ahead.”

Remaining silent, Link nods his head before relaxing back against Sidon’s hands once more. They remain like that for a little while longer until Sidon was satisfied with his work. Grabbing the other jar he brought over, Sidon pours some of the turquoise liquid into his hands, rubbing them together before he gently starts to massage Link’s golden locks. 

Humming softly as he tilts his head back into Sidon’s hold, Link rests his back against the wall of the pool. He can’t help but enjoy the attention he’s getting from the other, it’s rather comforting and it helps him forget his other troubles plaguing his mind.

Sidon kept massaging the soap into the Hylian’s hair before sliding his hand down Link’s neck once he was done, “Now let’s get you rinsed off, shall we?” He hums before getting up and walking over to where the pools end meets the wall. Large hands caress the wall as if looking for something before he pulls down a spout like part of the wall and a small waterfall begins.   

Sitting back at the edge of the pool, Sidon gestures towards the flowing water, “Go ahead and cleanse yourself, after you’ve had your fill of this, I will fetch you some dry clothing while your usual attire dries.”

Sauntering his way on over to the spout, Link closes his eyes as he steps under the makeshift waterfall. As the water flows from the pipe above Link’s head it begins chasing away the soap that has kept his modesty. Link relaxes more as he allows the soap to rush from his body, unintentionally giving Sidon a full display of his front, not that he cares much if the Zora watches him since he’s already expressed to the Zora earlier that he didn’t mind. 

Sidon takes Link’s silent invitation to admire his beautiful naked form once more. He can’t help but watch as the flowing water trickles down the natural formed grooves between his pectorals, each stream of water finds another indent in the Hylian’s torso and arms. Sidon blushes a bit and holds back a little growl under his breath as the streams rushes down Link’s legs. The water pushing away the bubbles that concealed his soft cock as it travels down his body. 

Tipping his head back under the water to allow the streams to wash the soap out of his sun golden locks. A soft pleasant moan leaves Link as he comes completely undone by the rejuvenating water that is flowing down his body. The noise Link makes only causes Sidon to blush a bit more. Maybe his admiration of the Champion wasn’t all too pure but the Prince wasn’t willing to accept that possibility quite yet since he’s still eager to learn more about the beautiful boy before him. The red Zora made a mental note that this would be a thought he’d continue later. 

Link steps out from under the waterfall, his hands raking through his tousled locks before he looks over at Sidon with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. When Link acknowledges his presence in the bathing hall once again, Sidon sits up straight, his head tail wagging a bit with slight excitement, “Are you all done my friend?”

“Mmhmm”, Link hums as he starts to walk out of the pool. Sidon rises off the edge and walks over to the table again pulling out a plush towel before approaching the Hylian. The Prince wraps it around the smaller male’s frame before handing it off to the blond. 

“I’ll be right back with spare clothing.” With that, Sidon turns on his heels and heads out of the bathing hall to retrieve the clothing, leaving Link alone once more. 

The calming sound of the waterfall and the atmosphere of the room begins to lull Link back to his spaced out world. With the aid of the charming Prince, his mind is finally clear of all things troubling him as he sways back and forth awaiting Sidon’s return. It only took a few more moments before Sidon returned with a very large cream colored tunic. Gently handing it over to the Champion Sidon smiles, “Are you hungry my friend?”

As Link pulls the clothing over his head, mindful of his pointy ears as he does so, he smiles when his head emerges from the cloth, “Yes.” As if right on cue, the Hylian’s stomach lets out a growl which makes him blush with embarrassment. He can’t help it that he is a glutton for a good meal.

Letting out a small chuckle Sidon gestures toward the door way, “Well then Master Link, how about you return to your chambers and I shall fetch you a meal fit for a champion.”

Link couldn’t argue with that. He turns and makes his way back towards his room. Link lingers in the hallway a little while as he continues on the path to the room given to him. His blue eyes inspecting and admiring all the craftsmen ship of the castle. Sure the Domain is gorgeous, but the castle is more so. There were vibrant blues and other colors that reminds Link of the ocean covering the hall. After exploring a little while, Link finds himself back at his room.

Once back inside he makes a beeline over to the bed before he collapses down onto it. He had tried the plush feather down beds in the Rito Village, and had gotten a hot massage from the Gorons, but by far the Zora water bed not only fascinated him but it is super comfy. The bed felt as if he were in that pool once more, the water moving like it has a mind of its own. Link starts to drift off into sleep when Sidon returns. 

Shifting so he is facing the handsome Prince, Link props his head up with his hand as the Zora sat down with a tray of food. There is an assortment of food for the blond to choose from. Bowls full of colorful fruit slices, an arrangement cooked vegetables, a few different types of baked fish, and lastly there were three different types of desserts for the Champion.

Link felt himself drool a little bit at the smell before looking up at Sidon with hunger in his eyes. Sidon couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the expression, finding it rather cute, “Lay back, I’ll feed you.” He hums as he picks up a slice of fruit.

Doing as he is told, Link lays back opening his mouth as Sidon brought the orange juicy fruit to his lips. The second the sweet food entered his mouth Link let out a small noise at the taste before biting down on it, some the juices sliding down his lips as he ate. 

Amused by the Hylian’s actions, Sidon smiles and keeps hand feeding the assortment of fruit to Link. With each bite, another delicious stream of juice dribbles down the Champion’s chin. Sidon licks his suddenly dry lips as he watches Link devour the food he offers.

It didn’t take long for Link to finish consuming the delectable fruits Sidon brought. They then move along the tray of food. Link began trying all different types of food the Prince offers until he had his fill. After his warm bath and stomach full, Link finds it hard to stay awake.

Noticing Link’s now sluggish behavior, Sidon sets the tray aside as he rises off the bed to leave the room so the tired boy could sleep. However, he stops in his tracks when Link makes a small noise of distress. “What is it my dear?” Sidon asks gently as he sits back on the bed, moving a little closer as he tries to figure out what is causing Link’s distress.

Sitting up, Link wraps his arms around himself as he looks to Sidon for a few moments before biting his lower lip and glancing away. He normally hates admitting weakness, but with Sidon, Link feels he can be honest with the caring man. “Would you stay with me? I have been having horrible nightmares during the night… ever since I started to gain my memories they have gotten more frequent and worse.”

Studying the pained expression on Link’s face and sensing nothing but the truth within the Hylian’s words, Sidon nods, “Of course I’ll stay with you.” Secretly Sidon had wanted to stay, but as an excellent host, he knew better than to infringe on his guest’s private space. But with the small beg that comes from the boy, Sidon couldn’t refuse.

Rising off the bed, he starts to remove the decorative jewelry and sashes off his body until he’s wearing nothing then he returns onto the bed, this time a little closer to the Hylian Champion. Laying on his side, Sidon watches the Champion move closer.    

Link lays close to Sidon, his forehead resting against the Prince’s chest as he starts to drift off again. Sidon smiles happily at the closeness of the other. His hand gently rests on Link’s lower back, drawing light circles into his skin with his fingertips. Sidon holds him close as his other hand softly caresses the still damp locks of hair on top of the Hylian’s head. A small hum leaving Sidon’s lips as he soothes the restless Champion to sleep.

A few minutes pass before Sidon is sure that the Hylian is out. In a confident moment, Sidon leans in to press his lips against the top of the sleeping boy’s head, Sidon murmurs against the blond’s soft hair before closing his own eyes as sleep threatens to take him as well, “Sweet dreams my Champion.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we have Link being insulted once more by one of my favorite grumpy Old Zoras. I normally dislike their rudeness but this Zora had me laugh. Anyway, Link impulsively does something stupid and he pays for it. Stayed tune for the next chapter. Probably won't be up until this weekend since I have a College exam on Wednesday & Thursday.


	4. A Dance with a Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets insulted once more by a grumpy Zora Elder. Link impulsively does something stupid and he pays for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS THIS TOOK ME LONGER THAN EXPECTED. A little bit of angst and a a bit of fluff.

_ "Link..... Link..... LINK!” _

_ Opening his eyes when he hears someone call out to him, Link only sees a lovely blue sky almost clear of clouds. The grass he is laying in tickles his cheeks as they whisp around him from the breeze. Sitting up slowly, Link looks around. He wasn’t in Zora’s Domain instead he is somewhere else in Hyrule but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. _

_ “Link!” _

_ His name rings out again. Whipping his head around he sees a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair flowing in the gently breeze, her dazzling green eyes fixated on him. She is wearing a long white dress that is accented with golden jewelry. This girl... She was gorgeous... but familiar. That’s when it comes rushing back to him. That is the  _ **_Princess_ ** _. That’s Zelda. _

_ Shooting up off the ground, Link stares in shock at her a little longer. Shaking his head to snap him out of his staring, Link steps a little closer to the girl, stuttering as he stops in front of her “Zelda?” Even though he didn’t fully remember the princess he knew it is her. She looks exactly like the princess from his memories. _

_ A small grin appears on her face as she laughs then her hand gently lifts up and brushes away his messy blond bangs. Sliding her hand down his cheek her grin turns to a frown, “Why are you so weak, Link? Why did you leave me here? Why did you let the others  _ **_die_ ** _?” _

_ What? This wasn’t how he remembered Zelda, pulling away quickly he backs up and looks around, he knew this place. They were in the field near the Castle. His eyes stop on the Castle. It’s swirling with dark black smoke that is accented with red. _

_ A pain jolts through his head and Link flinches before holding his forehead, flash of bright white light go through his mind before he opens his eyes again. He feels rain on his face. The Sky above him is now full of dark clouds and flashes of lightning illuminate the sky. _

_ Link lets out a gasp as he sees a Guardian coming close to him. On instinct, he turns around and grabs Zelda’s hand then begins running and stumbling in the mud and rain from the now turned machine. They run for a little longer before he feels  Zelda slip from his grasp. _

Whipping _ his head around he goes to grab her, his other hand reaches up and grips the hilt of the Master Sword. Once he pulls Zelda up from the ground he unsheathes the sword and gestures for her to hide behind a tree. After she disappears he goes charging at the Guardian. _

_ He doesn’t get close before the machine blasts it’s laser at him, hitting him right on his chest. Flying back as he cries out in pain, Link rolls onto the ground gripping his burning chest. Lifting his hand up to see the blood covering it from the open wound, the Hylian hisses in pain before his eye lock on the Guardian quickly closing in. Link clenches his eyes shut as he prepares for the monster to grab him. But it never happens, all he hears is Zelda laughing. Opening his eyes again he sees the Guardian just standing before him, his head whipping back to see Zelda approaching him with a wicked grin on her face, “Weak... You’re so weak... This is why Revali..” _

_ Link gasps as his mind flashes a horrifying scene of the arrogant Rito being suffocated by the gales that the monster possessing Vah Medoh creates. A scream tears from Link’s lips as he tries to reach out to Revali before his mind flashes back to where he really was. _

_ Zelda laughs at Link, finding it funny that he’s trying to help someone miles away. Her tone then grows serious again, “Daruk...” _

_ Twisting on the ground as another gasp escapes his lips. Link’s mind flashes him to another sickening scene. The beloved Goron is cornered by the beast possessing Vah Rudania before it tears him apart limb from limb.  Link shrieks, “Daruk!” as more tears spill from his eyes and drench his cheeks. His voice hoarse already from screaming. _

_ “Urbosa...” Zelda calls out as she closes in on Link. Gripping his chest where he was shot, Link rolls over onto his stomach as he tries to crawl away. Being stopped as the scene of Urbosa being electrocuted to death by the beast within Vah Naboris passes through his mind. _

_ Link cries out before he looks back at  the Princess again. Zelda is now knelt down by his wounded form, her hand cupping his damp cheek. A bittersweet smile forms on her lips as she holds Link’s head so he’s forced to look her in the eyes, “Then there is beloved, Mipha.... The Zora Princess who fell in love with you but you never returned her feelings... She died screaming your name... and it’s all your fault that she is dead. You were and still are weak and couldn’t protect her or the others... To be honest you shouldn’t be alive, they should be not you.” _

_ Pain shoots through his skull as he withers around in Zelda’s grasp. His eyes shoot open when he sees Mipha. Sweet and kind Mipha. The Zora who loved him. She was grabbed by the beast within Vah Ruta. The creature holding her quivering form as it drags her closer to its body. Tears were freely streaming down her face as she tries desperately to grab her trident. It was just out of her reach when the beast pulls her close enough to land an attack. Mipha’s eyes widen as she continues to struggle,  crying as it brings itself down on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Shrieking out her last breath, Mipha cries out right as the beast brings down its spear and piercing it through her chest, “Link!!” _

\--

With the voice of Mipha screaming his name, Link shoots up and grips the cloth covering his chest where in the dream the Guardian had shot him.  Link is coated in a thin layer of sweat as he lets out heavy breaths. The sweat that formed on his forehead starts to roll down his face as he stares off into the distance with wide eyes. With the events of the nightmare still fresh in his mind Link couldn’t help but feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Pulling his legs up to cradle them against his chest, Link lets out a soft choking sound as he begins to sob into his folded arms.

Having felt the Hylian stir, Sidon’s eyes open and he glances to see the panicked Champion weeping at his side. Sitting up with a worried expression written on his face, Sidon gently places his hand on Link’s shoulder, “My Friend are you alright? What happened? Was it another nightmare?” The Prince gently caresses the Hylian’s back as he watches Link turn his head and look up at him as a few more tears slip down his face.

His heart ached seeing the boy with such pain written on his face, Sidon couldn’t help but tug the distressed Champion into a gently embrace. Sidon begins to rub soothing circles on the Hylian’s back as he allows Link to cry against his chest.

A choke like sob escapes his lips as he clings to the Zora Prince. “I’m sorry... I’m sorry... I’m sorry”,  Link sobs over and over again as he trembles against the other.

“What are you apologizing for?” Sidon pulls away a bit to look at Link’s upset, red, and tear drenched face, his thumb gently rubbing  the tears away from the Hylian’s cheeks. Link trembles more as he gasps for air as he continues to cry.

Trying to control his breathing so he could speak, Link sucks air in and looks down as the tears continue to flow down his cheeks, “I shouldn’t be here, It should have been the others who survived... it should have been your sister... she should have survived, not me...” The Hylian sobs as he presses his forehead against Sidon’s abdomen.

Sidon is shocked by what Link had said. Quickly gripping the blond’s shoulders, Sidon held Link back so he could look the Hylian in the eyes, “Link my friend, listen to me.” The Prince’s hand cups Link’s face gently, “Don’t ever think that it should have been you instead.” Lifting Link’s hands up and placing kisses on each scar covering his arms, Sidon smiles gently, “These are the words writing your story...” Pushing up Link’s sleeve a little more, Sidon continues to worship each marking covering his body, “Link this is why when you said your body is just a body that I said otherwise, because each of these scars marks the things you’ve done for others.” The Prince hums happily as he slides his hands gently down the Hylian’s arms until Link’s smaller and softer hands rest in his own large palms. “You need to take care of yourself, Link, that’s why I pampered you because you don’t understand how loved you are.”

Link bites his lower lip before glancing down, deep down he didn’t feel all too loved because of how the others treat him, “But...  I am nothing more than Hyrule’s weapon... All I can do now is fight Calamity Ganon, that’s why this body is just a body because all I am is a weapon.”

Pressing his forehead down against Link’s, Sidon gives him a serious stare as he picks up the Hylian and holds him close, “Don’t say that Link. You aren’t a weapon... Honestly if you think that then you have know idea how important you are. You have friends from 100 years ago here, you have made new friends on your journey, there is nothing saying you are just a weapon Link. If anything you are the person who helps reach the fallen ones and you give them the hope and determination to push through the darkness.”

Pulling his head away to place a gentle kiss against Link’s forehead before giving him an encouraging grin, “You give me strength to keep fighting for my people, so please don’t say such things. You are here because we want you here and not because we need you here as a weapon and I know that Mipha wants you here because she loved you and believes in you.”

Deep down he still felt that he has to do everything he can to save the people and he still feels guilty about being alive, but he knows that Sidon would just keep encouraging him if he denied him. So deciding to be content with it for now he smiles. The Hylian blushes a bit at the Prince's words then he looks down and wipes his eyes with the ends of his sleeves before letting out a small laugh, sniffling a bit as he presses his forehead back against Sidon’s head.

Hearing the blond’s laugh brings a grin to Sidon’s face, “Do you believe me now my friend?”

Pulling away before nodding his head, Link gives the charming Zora Prince a soft smile, his hands go up and cup Sidon’s cheeks. “Good!” Sidon exclaims with a grin before kissing Link’s forehead, “Now if you ever doubt yourself, I’ll be here to encourage you otherwise!”

“Thank you...” Link sighs happily as he rests himself against the Zora. After all that crying, Link can’t help but let a yawn out as he is reminded about how tired he is.

“Well now that this is clear, let’s go back to sleep, no need to have a tired Champion!” Sidon gently sets Link down on the bed before laying down with his arms open to the Hylian. Link smiles then crawls into the Zora’s arms. Sidon then holds him close, enveloping him in a warm embrace before closing his eyes with a smile on his lips.

Feeling a little more at peace now that he’s in the protective arms of the Prince, he once more allows sleep to overtake him.

\--

The next time the Hylian awoke, the only thing he felt was the cold. Link slowly opens his eyes and he sees that the comforting Prince is no longer by his side like he was the night before. He is alone once more. His chest tightens when the hurt feeling hit him. Sad that Sidon didn’t stay with him like he had promised.

Deep in thought as to why the Prince would have left him, he shifts a little on the waterbed. Link’s mind can’t help but delve back into the negative thoughts that he is prone to. He didn’t think he’d be experiencing this sadness since he knew this type of behavior all too well, just like he voiced to the Prince earlier. But he thought differently when it came to Sidon since the Prince had been nothing but supportive of him since day one, and especially after last night’s conversation this abandonment hurt more than anything else he’s felt emotionally.

Link sighs before he pushes the disappointed feelings down, there is no time to mope around he has to deal with Vah Ruta soon and he still wasn’t ready.

Deciding he’d spend time today figuring out where to get the Shock arrows he still needed, Link sits up with another sigh on his lips. He glances around trying to figure out what time of day it is. However, with the current weather being perpetual rain it is hard to gauge the time of day using the sunlight. However, he knows that it mustn’t be too late in the day since the castle is still quiet. The young Champion runs his hand through his messy hair trying to tame it before he starts crawling his way to the edge of the bed.

When he looks over at the nightstand there is a nicely folded letter with cursive writing on the front.  _ Sidon  _ . Link thinks to himself as he walks to the nightstand to retrieve the letter. Unfolding it once it’s in his hands, Link carefully reads the beautiful handwriting within it.

_ Link, _

His heart jumps a bit in his chest when he sees his name at the top of the note. A smile tugs at his lips as he continues to read the letter.

_ I’m terribly sorry for having broken my promise to stay with you during the night. I had planned on staying until you awoke but early this morning I was requested to join my father and the elders to discuss matters involving Vah Ruta and our progress. I will be in royal meetings all day but if you need anything just fetch me and I shall assist you my dear friend. _

_ Sincerely, Sidon _

Ahh that’s what it was. Link’s smile grows wider before setting the note down to get out of bed. Making his way over to his neatly folded now dry clothing, Link tugs off the long temporary tunic he was given and quickly dresses himself in his normal Champion attire.

Heading out of the room once he had all his gear on, Link makes his way out of the Castle in the same direction that Sidon had led him in the night before. The blond heads towards the shop to stock up on supplies that he would need.

Inside the shop he browses around at the selection of arrows, sad when he didn’t see any Shock arrows, but he knew the Zoras would have them because they were deadly. Gathering what else he could get, Link walks over and pays the Zora manning the shop before he heads out.

Link remembers hearing from Muzu where the arrows were at but with the recent events that has happened to him in the last few weeks here Link couldn’t remember. A sigh leaves him as he tries to recall conversations with the stubborn Zora elder. Glancing up at the landscape around the Domain, the Hylian sees the mountain and it comes flooding back. The arrows are up there, guarded by a beast.

Being torn from his thoughts when he hears a zapping noise, Link looks up as he passes by an elder Zora trying to grab a shock arrow. Knowing that those arrows are harmful and even deadly to Zoras, Link stops, clearing his throat, “Uh... Do you want me to grab that?” He says as he peers from under his hood to the Zora.

Once the elder turns to face him his expression immediately turns nasty, “I don’t need help from a Hylian, I will save Mipha myself” Turning his attention back towards getting the arrow, the elder zaps himself again which makes Link flinch.

“Are you sure? You might hurt yourself touching that”, He explains as he extends his hand out to snatch the arrow away.

A hiss leaves the elder before he smacks Link’s hand away, “I said I’ll do it Hylian! If you want to do something go deal with that Lynel… Leave Zora matters to the Zoras”

Link immediately retracts his hand and nods turning his gaze downwards as he stood behind the Zora for a few more moments before deciding he would go deal with the Lynel he heard about from a few other Zoras. That’s when it hits him, Muzu said the Lynel has the Shock arrows.  Grinning, Link turns and starts to run away from the elder.

Heading out of the Domain towards where the pesky Lynel was supposed to be, Link lifts his hands up and whistles for his horse to come. When chestnut colored horse comes trotting up, Link approaches her, patting her muzzle before he hops up on her back. Turning Epona in the direction that holds the path to the mountain, the two immediately head up the hill to meet with the beast terrorizing the Domain. Knowing that the Vah Ruta situation couldn’t be amended without the Shock arrows and that the Lynel is causing problems, he’d be killing two birds with one stone.

\--

That battle had been pure torture. Relentless rain, deadly Shock arrows, an intelligent beast, and to top it off it breathed fire. Link has faced many things getting here but goodness did he underestimate the battle a bit with the Lynel. Nevertheless, he had emerged victorious but that didn’t mean he wasn’t horribly injured.

Laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, the rain drops fell on his aching frame. The Hylian stares up at the dark gray clouds that still refuses to let up their assault because of Vah Ruta. Link has seen many Lynels on his journey, but he had never faced against one. The Lynel definitely proved to be a rather difficult opponent, especially with the Shock arrows which is most likely why the Zoras had not taken care of it.  Tilting his head to the side to see the dead Lynel on the grass, Link watches it to make sure it is truly dead since he knew how intelligent the beast is.

Once he is sure that the beast is finished, he moves his head which makes him let out a yelp as some of the remaining electricity from the shock arrow that is lodged in his shoulder shoots throughout his body. Sucking a breath in before clenching his teeth together, Link raises his hand up and begins pulling the shock arrow out of his shoulder. Another cry tears from his lips as the pain shoots up his neck and torso, the tender burned flesh that the electricity made had him panting before he clenches his teeth tightly together, saliva bubbling past his lips as he heaves for a breath.

Blood begins to gush up out of the wound once the arrow is removed. As fast as Link physically could at his state he lifts his other arm and holds his hand against the wound on his shoulder as he tries to stop the bleeding. The burns on his thigh pressing into the gravelly surface of the ground he is laying in makes him wince. The cuts on his abdomen from the Lynel’s blade makes moving difficult. Currently anything and everything was causing him agony. It took every fiber of the blond’s being not to vomit from the intense pain that he is experiencing.

Link lies there panting as he continues to bleed out onto the grass and mud surrounding him. He needs to get back to the Domain before he dies here on this god forsaken hill. If he dies now to a Lynel then everything the others have done to help him was for nothing. Mustering as much strength and breath he could, Link lifts his hands up and whistles for Epona.

He lies there for what feels like an eternity before feeling the warm velvety muzzle press against his cool cheek. Bright blue eyes meet deep navy ones. Link lets out a shaky breath as he lifts his free hand up and pats her snout. He tries to speak but nothing comes out. In shock Link’s hand grips his throat, he is usually a man of few words but right now no matter how much he tries nothing comes out. It must be damage the shock arrow caused his throat when it let its last shock course through him.

Without his words he gives Epona a look and as if she could truly understand what the Hylian was trying to say, Epona bows her head to allow the reigns to fall off her which Link grabs using the thin strap of leather and Epona’s strength, Link rises off the ground a jolt of pain shooting up through his leg when he stands which makes him cry out. A few moments pass as he tries to regain his rapid breathing back to a normal rate. Link then by pure determination not to die here climbs onto Epona’s back. Resting his head against her mane he lightly wraps his arms around her neck to hold on before he let her know he was ready.

Epona quickly starts making her way down the hill with the injured Hylian on her back. It takes all the energy the Hylian has left for him to not pass out from the pain or the blood loss as they make their way back to the Domain. Bringing Link into the Domain instead of stopping at the bridge like Epona normally does gathers a lots of stares from the Zoras.

Once the guards sees the bloody mess that is the Champion they run over to him. Shaky breaths leave him as the Zoras crowd around him. The words they are saying sound like a jumbled mess as he pants, holding loosely onto his steed's mane. By now Epona’s white mane is smeared with his blood, her head craning back to inspect her injured master.

Before Link knew it the medical team of Zoras were making their way through the crowd. They are now gently removing him from the horse. When one of them touches his shoulder he hisses in pain. All this excitement and the loss of blood makes him dizzy and numb to his surroundings. Because of this he barely noticed when the Prince of the Zoras makes his way through the crowd.

Seeing Link in such a battered state, Sidon rushes to his side, following the medical Zoras. “Link! What happened? Who has done this to you?” Sidon asks, his face angry as he inspects the damage inflicted on the Hylian’s body.

Link heaves out as tries to keep his attention focused on Sidon and not on passing out. Bringing his hand up to gently rub his aching throat, Link tries to speak but flinches then just gestures to the mountain.

Sidon’s mouth falls open when he reveals what is the reason for his wounds. “Link my friend, you did this all on your own? I told you to take care of yourself! Why did you not seek me out! I would have happily assisted you in ridding this beast from our land”

A sad gravelly laugh leaves him and he shakes his head, Sidon is too sweet sometimes, but he knows better than to ask the Prince for his help. He points to the bundle of Shock arrows still on Epona’s saddle.  

Looking to where he gestured towards, Sidon sighs before looking down at the injured blond, “Still I could have been of assistance” Sidon sighs as he gives the Hylian a sad look.

Before they knew it, Link is gently sat down on a cot. Taking a glance around the room, Link notes that the pool of water beside him is even brighter, sparkling even, almost like the bathing hall’s pool. The luminous stones that lit the room make the pool glimmer just a bit more. This room has a faint but relaxing blue glow much like the bathing hall did. However, to him it reminds him of the Sheikah slate and temples he found scattered across the land.

Tilting his head to the side, Link sees that against the wall there were a few more cots and towards the center of the cot filled room there is what looks like an altar. It holds different varieties of bottles with colorful liquids in them, boxes with ingredients most likely for medicine crafting. Directly to the north of it is an elegantly built fireplace with pots and pans in an organized fashion.

_ This must be the medical bay  _ . Link makes a mental note before he looks at the Zoras around him. The team begins to gently strip him of his hood, boots, pants, and trademark blue tunic. His eyes falling on Sidon, the worried expression still written on his face as he watches the Zoras work on the Hylian.

Once his clothing were all removed, Link couldn’t help but feel exposed to everyone as he lays there. Closing his eyes in pain when the Zoras lift him up again and place him in the pool of water that they use to help the healing, Link lets out a shaky breath as the water laps against his sides. The blood that is caked onto his body starts to rub off into the pool which makes the water murky and less angelic then it was previously.

Wincing when he feels the hands of the healers working on his wounds, Link groans before sucking a breath in. After they washed off the caked on blood, the Medical Zoras begin to start stitching him up. From loss of blood and the extreme amount of pain coursing through his body Link passes out. The last thing he hears is Sidon calling his name.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I promised I'll stop abusing Link for a bit. So we have Link being stubborn and not wanting to stay in bed and recover... So Sidon takes it upon himself to see to it that the Champion rests up! There will be a lot of fluff, some tender moments, and something you all have been waiting for! KISS TIME <3


	5. I Am Unstoppable With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is being stubborn and not wanting to stay in bed and recover... So Sidon takes it upon himself to see to it that the Champion rests up! During this time will the two timid lovebirds finally express their feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like promised, Link gets a break from abuse. There will be a lot of fluff, some tender moments, and something you all have been waiting for!~

Sidon’s voice calling out his name still rings in his mind when he opens his eyes.  Link grunts softly then blinks a few times as he starts to stir. The first thing he sees is the luminous stone that lights the room. Squinting at the brightness of the light, Link lifts his uninjured arm up and his hand comes up to cover his eyes. He freezes when he feels the bandages that are wrapped around his hand comes in contact with his skin. Pulling his hand away he looks at the wrappings before looking at his arm then to his shoulder. He is bandaged almost everywhere and that’s when he is painfully reminded how much his body aches. A soft groan leaves his lips. Biting back the pain he starts to sit up.

 _Where is he? Where is Sidon?_ He is almost able to sit up but is stopped immediately when pain shoots through his injured body. Collapsing back down against the bed, Link huffs out a few breathes before he turns his head but even that movement seems too much for him at the moment. Inhaling sharply as he tries to surpass the pain, Link looks around. The blond discovers that he is alone in a small room and that he is on a soft bed rather than a waterbed like he had slept on the night before. The first thing he notes is the striking resemblance this room has to the inn. _Did they bring him to the inn? No it is different._

He kept glancing around and found an altar much like the one that the medical team had in the room they healed him in. So this must be an infirmary room in the medical bay. Sighing, Link stares at the ceiling for a bit before glancing at the window next to his bed. With the rain still pattering against the glass he is reminded of the fact that he has been in the Domain for a month and he still needs to take on Vah Ruta for the Zoras. _How long had he been asleep?_

Too long he decides. The Hylian is determined not to waste more time by staying in bed all day so he bites his lower lip and forces himself up once more with a grunt. The pain shoots through his upper body and arm at the sudden movement but he ignores it as he swings his legs over the side of the bed. He sits for a bit as he tries to muster the strength to pull himself up. Once Link is confident that his legs will support him, he pushes up but immediately regrets it as the world begins to spin and he feels nausea wash over him.

Placing his hand on the wall as he tries to support himself, Link holds his other hand against his mouth. While he stands there he closes his eyes to try to calm the spinning world in his head. It takes a few moments before he pulls his hand away from his mouth and does some deep breathing to force that nauseous feeling away. The blond opens his eyes and looks to the chair next to the altar like counter and spots his stitched up Champion tunic and pants. Pushing off  the wall he hobbles his way over to the chair, his hands quickly grabbing the edge of the counter as he feels his legs almost give way on him.

Link takes another short pause to try and regain his composure before he grabs his tunic and begins to pull it on. Wincing at the movement he gingerly begins to lift his arms and pull the clothing over his head. Being mindful of his very bound arm, Link pulls the cloth down before reaching for his pants. His hand rests on the counter as he wrestles with the clothing, trying as hard as he can to shimmy the pants up without toppling over.  

After wrestling with them for a few minutes he finally gets them up before grabbing his hood and pulls it on, taking his sword and bow that are leaning against the wall. Now that he’s ready he presses his palm against the wall for support again as he starts his way towards the door.

Reaching for the handle the moment it’s in his reach, he freezes when he hears talking outside of the door and pulls his hand back. The door pushes open and a very tall crimson female Zora walks in, a clipboard in her hand. When she looks up and sees the injured Champion out of bed she immediately yells which makes the blond’s body tense, “What do you think you’re doing?!”

He opens his mouth to try and give her an answer but nothing comes out. Gripping his throat in shock for a second before remembering that he must have hurt his vocal cords from the electricity of the Shock arrow that was lodged in his shoulder, Link sighs and thinks. Since he can’t use his words he’d have to figure out a different way to communicate so for now he decides he’d just have to speak with gestures so he shakes his head before pointing to the window.

Her eyes follow his movements before she looks back to him, her serious stare remains on him, “Absolutely not! You’re still hurt, you can’t go fight the Divine Beast if that’s what you’re thinking!”

Shaking his head, he gets a grumpy look on his face before he pouts and gestures again towards the window, this time with more emphasis on it which makes him wince a bit. Catching his wince, she shakes her head, “See you can’t even do regular movements there is not a chance you can take on Vah Ruta.”

Groaning again at her stubbornness, Link grows a little more impatient then pushes off the wall and moves her to the side as he starts to hobble out of the room. Ignoring her protests he starts walking down the hall, his hand resting on the wall as he goes. Each step he’s taking is pure agony causing pain to jolt through his body with each movement he makes. Tilting his head down as he bites his lip to try and push through the pain, Link doesn’t see a certain crimson Zora stop in front of him which causes him to knock into the taller figure.

Letting out a cry of pain when his aching body is hit, he looks up and freezes when he sees Sidon. _Crap._ Backing up away from him as fast as he physically can, Link watches as the Prince crosses his arms across his chest. His face going from shock to stern, “What in Hylia’s name are you doing out of bed, Link? You are badly injured and need rest!”

Link shakes his head in protest, his mouth falls opens to voice his argument but he quickly remembers that he can’t so he closes his mouth and gestures towards the exit and then lifts up his bow. Sidon watches him then shakes his head, his face softening up as he realizes Link still can’t talk just like when he returned from the fight.

Sighing softly, the larger man brings his hand up and pushes back Link’s hood before he kneels down, “Vah Ruta can wait as for now I shall take care of you until you are good as new.” His hand gently holds Link’s face, giving him a warm smile, “Now please allow me to take you from here, I am under the impression you do not wish to stay here and I can offer somewhere a bit more comfortable.”

The nurse comes running up, finally catching up with the blond. Link rolls his eyes as she speaks, “But my Prince, he needs to stay here, his injuries are still very severe and who know what kind of damage he has done to himself being so--”

Watching Link’s reaction to the woman’s words Sidon shakes his head and holds his hand to pause her from talking, “I’ll keep a close eye on him and I’ll see to it that his stitches are still intact and I’ll tend to any  of his wounds he may have opened once he’s comfortable.” The Prince gives her a grin before bending down to take the bow and sword from Link before gently scooping the Hylian bridal style up in his arms. Link winces a bit but when he shifts to be more comfortable a small sigh leaves his lips as he rests his head against the Zora’s chest.

Sidon’s lips curl up into a smile when Link nestles into his embrace, bowing his head to the woman before them the Prince then turns and takes his leave. His gaze shifts down towards the Hylian as he walks, his eyes softening when he sees the steady rising and falling of the blond’s chest. Link’s face is peaceful and Sidon almost thinks he’s asleep until those dazzling blue eyes open and look up at him.

Holding him a bit closer as he makes his way towards the castle, Sidon cradles Link gently to defend him from the rain but also from the harsh judgmental stares of the elders. Anyone who Sidon caught Link staring at and frowning received a snarl. He can’t deny that he is absolutely tired of his people treating this beloved Hylian in such a way. Link has done so much for the Zoras 100 years ago and even now so Sidon slowly finds himself losing his composure in front of the elders for their disrespect.

The elders seeing their beloved Prince snarl at them makes them freeze and look shocked before turning away. Letting out a huff, Sidon is proud to assert his dominance. He’s proud but is slightly embarrassed to show his hidden feelings so easily, so Sidon glances down and silently prays that Link didn’t see him get possessive towards him. Deep down he wants the Hylian to know he means a lot to him but he still doesn’t know how the blond feels and he himself is still battling whether to act or not since his sister did love this boy.

When his gaze shifts down to Link he know that  his hopes for the hidden display of his affection isn’t hidden anymore since Link’s eyes are locked on him. Blushing a bit, the Prince glances away as he walks them into the Castle’s entrance.

Link can’t help but smile and nuzzle his face against the Zora’s chest to let him know it is alright. It actually felt nice to have someone defending him for once, especially when it is the protectiveness of the apex predator who is stealing his heart. Honestly the protectiveness and care Sidon is showing him makes his heart flutter in his chest. Deep down Link knew he couldn’t deny his developing feelings for the beloved Prince but he was also scared that Sidon was just being nice and didn’t reciprocate his feelings.

However, torn from his thoughts as they make their way upstairs, Link is surprised to see them taking a different route that is leading away from the room they had stayed in earlier in the week. Link quickly taps on Sidon’s chest drawing his attention to him, Link then gestures in the direction of the guest room.

Chuckling, Sidon shakes his head, “You’re coming to my room that way I know you are being taken care of at all times of day... I even cleared my schedule to ensure that you will receive the correct care since you’ve done my people a big favor already.”

Blushing at the thought of being in the Prince’s private quarters _AND_ being pampered again, Link presses his face against Sidon’s chest in an attempt to hide his pink cheeks. This earns the Hylian a small rumble through the Zora’s chest as the Prince lets out a chuckle.

He can’t help but find Link’s behavior rather adorable.

It only takes a few more minutes before Sidon reaches his room. The double doors leading to the Prince’s room resemble the double doors of the bathing hall that the two used earlier, except this time they are bigger and besides the carvings there are little gems and pearls engraved into it. They shimmer slightly when the luminous stone hits them just right. Link isn’t surprised by this, his weeks here in the Domain taught him that everything here and especially in the Castle is gorgeous.

Shifting the Hylian a bit so he rests comfortably in one arm, the Zora pushes the doors open revealing his room.  The room is circular in shape, coral pillars with gems encrusted in them much like the door made beautiful arches that stretched up to the ceiling around the room. In between each arch is woven metal in all different patterns that resembled the jewelry that the royals wore. A large chandelier hangs from the center of the room, the metal appendages mirroring the arches around hold giant dangling luminous crystals from them, giving the room the relaxing blue tint. At the center of the room is a huge pool with the same shimmering water that the bathing hall and medical bay have. Which is most likely the Prince’s bed since the Zoras sleep in water. Now towards the left there is a large bed, the framework of it is made out of the same metal used around the room. Overall the room is stunning to the Hylian.

“Normally I sleep in the water, but sometimes I can’t help but want to be on a soft surface with sheets.” Sidon hums happily as he makes his way over towards the bed. Kneeling as he gently sets Link down on the plush surface, Sidon then gets up and sits at the edge and places both of his hands on each side of Link as he looks him in the eyes, “If it’s alright, I’m going to help strip you down to examine your wounds.”

Nodding then blushing a bit at the position they are in, the Hylian shifts a bit before slowly easing his way up to allow the other to remove his clothing. Lightly the Zora Prince trails his large hands up the sides of the small blond’s frame, his thumbs pushing up the electric blue fabric until it pools at his neck. A shiver travels up Link’s spine when the other’s skin glides across his. The areas Sidon touched tingle a bit.

Watching the Zora gently hook his hand under one of his arm, Link helps Sidon maneuver the clothing off his bandaged body. After the Champion’s tunic is removed, Link settles back on the bed. Sidon then carefully lifts up Link’s legs one at a time to help remove each boot before his hands slide up the blond’s legs again until he reaches the button and starts undoing it.

Link can’t help but feel his face and the tip of his ears burn bright with blush as he bites his lower lip. Heat traveling down to his groin at the touch of the Zora Prince. All these gently caresses and Sidon’s bare skin against his makes him weak in the knees, all the pleasant sensations going to his head which almost makes him forget how much pain he’s in.

His breath hitches in his throat as Sidon begins shimming the pants off carefully. Once Link is stripped down to nothing but his compressions shorts he glances up at the Zora, his ever so present blush still coloring his cheeks.

Catching the adorable bodily reaction, the larger male’s golden eyes transfix on the blond’s face before traveling down his body as he examines the bandages. A small sigh leaving his lips as he notes that one of the bandages is soaked through with blood which is most likely the result of Link’s eagerness to get up and fight. Giving the other a worried look, Sidon’s fingertips gently brush over the bloody stain, “Link, this is why you cannot go and fight Vah Ruta... I simply will not allow it.”

Link looks away in embarrassment, but winces at the movement. He knows he can’t take on Vah Ruta in his current state but the dreadful judgment from the elders along with the horrifying images of his nightmare plague his mind. Despite being in the battered state and wanting very much to relax, he still can’t help but wrestle internally if he should be even allowed this pampering and care from the Prince. Did he really deserve the support from the Zora?

Catching Link’s emotions and body language, Sidon shakes his head and decides to stand and walk over to the bathroom attached to his room. Using this time away, Link relaxes and closes his eyes. He knows he needs this but deep down he still wants to push through it and get this over with.

Sidon soon returns after disappearing for a few moments. In his hands he brings wet rags to cleanse the wounds, jars of clear gooey ointment, and wrappings to recover the Hylian. Coming over and sitting down on the bed once more, his hands reach up and start to steadily undo the bandages around his arm that was electrocuted.

It takes a few delicate moments, some soft grunts and wincing from the blond before Sidon has him completely unwrapped of his bandages. Now with a clear view to inspect the damage on Link’s body, Sidon’s expression shifts to a tender one as he starts to cleanse each stitched up wound before lathering ointments on them.

Link hisses at each touch, the warm water plus the stickiness of the ointment making him uncomfortable but he knew better than to fight the Prince since he is only trying to help. Half way through the treatments, Link begins to mentally curse himself for underestimating the damn Lynel. If he had been more careful he wouldn’t be in this situation. This right now is a weakness and he hated showing it. Link’s gaze shifts away from Sidon, worried that as he tends to his wounds the Prince will see this weakness and think he is unable to help his people. Because of this there is an awkward tension starting to form between the two.

The tension and silence only being broken every so often when small gasps leave the Champion’s lips as the crimson Zora brushes against painful spots and the apologies for causing discomfort come from the Prince. A while into silently touching up each wound Sidon decides that instead of the silence he would break the tension by speaking.   

“Link I can tell you still want to go out and fight, however, I have a proposal...” Sidon pauses as he wipes some of the excess ointment back into the container before picking up the wrappings. “You and I will take on Vah Ruta... Only when you’re able to stand, wield your sword and bow, and most importantly when you can speak once more.” The Prince gently wraps Link’s leg. His eyes are fixated on the Hylian’s leg before looking up for a response.

Link’s gaze meets the Zora’s and he nods to tell the Prince he agrees to his proposal. Once finished with the bandages on his leg, Sidon taps Link’s side as if silently asking him to sit up. So Link pushes himself up to allow Sidon more access to his body, and while the Zora does just that Link watches. Again it is silent for a few more minutes the only sound is the steady unrolling noise from the wraps Sidon is using before Link taps the Zora’s hand.

The taps drawing his attention away from the wounds covering the blond’s body, Sidon tilts his head as his hands keep working, “Yes? What is it my friend?”

Link parts his lips and tries to speak to ask Sidon how he’ll communicate, but nothing comes out and he gives him a sad look. He can’t wait until his throat heals up so he can speak to the loving Zora but as for now he internally curses himself for not being able to speak. His look shifts to one of determination as he is now determined to ask for another way to communicate with the other. Lifting his arm not being wrapped, Link holds his throat for a bit before shrugging.

The Zora’s eyes watching the other for a bit, when Link tries to speak he finally understands what the Hylian is trying to say. Sidon smiles as he pulls his hands away once the Hylian’s arm is fully wrapped, “Well us Zora’s have made a communication method with our hands... We mostly use it when executing sneak attacks. Some other people in Hyrule have been taught it for the same purpose and some use it for everyday communication.”

Link’s eyes light up and his hands gently grasp the taller male’s hand. A smile tugging at his lips as he opens his mouth to beg the other to teach him, but sadly nothing comes out and he bites his lower lip. _How was he going to get the Zora to teach him?_

A small chuckle leaves Sidon as he moves his hands to hold both of Link’s hands in his own. Sidon could tell what the blond wanted to say so he gives him his trademark grin, “If you’d like... And I believe that’s what you were trying to ask, I’d be more than willing to teach you it so you can speak during the healing process.”

Link feels his chest tighten and his heart beat faster when Sidon says he’ll teach him this form of sign language. Just by his body language alone the Zora is able to understand him which makes the blond unbelievably happy. They were connected even more than he originally thought. In his excitement, Link’s hands squeeze Sidon’s as he quickly nods his head. Normally this vigorous movement would cause him pain but with the heat of the moment and with the excitement coursing through him he doesn’t register it. The Hylian can’t help but grin before he tilts head back and let out a laugh, he’s never felt so happy in his entire life about something so small.

Hearing the other’s infectious laugh, a roar of laughter escapes the Prince and his grin grows wider on his face as he gently scoops the Hylian up in his arms. Pressing his forehead against the blond’s, Sidon gazes into Link’s eyes, “My goddess you are an adorable creature!”

Link can’t help but blush at the Prince’s statement and their closeness. He then brings his hands up and cups the Zora’s cheeks gently. He begins to stroke them softly as he stares into his eyes, his softer fingertips lightly drawing designs against Sidon’s cheeks as they glide over his rough scaly skin.

Sidon’s eyes widen when he realizes just how smooth Link’s hands are against his skin. He raises his arm then he gently takes one of the Hylian’s small hands in his own. Pulling it away from his face his golden eyes study the little designs that make up the blond’s palms and fingertips. He is simply fascinated by them, Zoras don’t have anything like it due to their scaly skin so this is all new territory to him. Lightly he begins to run his thumb across Link’s hand, feeling the soft texture against his skin makes him shiver. Everything about the Hylian made his body react in such a way. His laugh, the fluffiness of his blond locks, the smoothness of his hands, his scent, and of course his cerulean eyes. Everything about the Champion is captivating to the Prince and it makes his heart flutter quickly in his chest just being so close.

Being broken free of his thoughts when he hears the Hylian’s breath hitch, Sidon looks back to Link and smirks when Link gasps as he places a gentle kiss to each of the Hylian’s fingers before he speaks, “You’re so soft compared to us... Everything about you is a new area to discover... it’s like you're an adventure and each discovery is a treasure to be enjoyed.” The Zora’s golden eyes remain locked with the Hylian’s blue ones as he continues to place kisses up the palm of his hand to his arm.

Link can’t help but shudder as each kiss sends a jolt of electricity racing up his arm. He exhales quietly when he realizes he had been holding his breath. Everything about the Zora is also new territory to him. Of course he knew Mipha and has Zora friends but he can’t recall having such a close intimate moment with them like he is currently having with Sidon. Not to mention Sidon was different from them. None of them made his heart race in his chest like he has been running from a beast or climbing a mountain. Just the way he towers over him, his gentle encouraging words, dazzling smiles, and his captivating golden eyes, they all make his body tingle.

Pulling his hand away from Sidon’s grasp, Link slides his hands down the Zora’s face and neck, his hands gently caressing the biceps of the other. The fins on his upper arms catches his attention and Link gently ghosts his fingertips over the colorful frills. Meanwhile, Sidon just watches as the Hylian explores his body. When Link slides his hands farther down, Sidon gently sets the Champion in his lap before he leans back to allow him to fully explore.

Timidly, Link’s hands slide down Sidon’s chest. His eyes locked onto the Zora’s body as his hands roam and discover new parts of Sidon. Each place he touches gets a different reaction from the Zora and slowly but surely Link makes a mental map of certain places that get a good reaction out of the Zora.

Placing his hands in his lap, Link looks up at Sidon in awe. The Zora is absolutely handsome, but how was he going to tell him? A small frown tugs at his lips as he tries to think of a gesture to be able to tell the other he finds him handsome.

Sidon smiles then he lifts his hands up and circles his face before flattening his hands on each other and sliding his palms together. “That’s how you say handsome.” A smile grows on the Hylian’s face as he watches Sidon do the motion a few more times, “Since their have been mutes and people who suffered injuries like you, our little sign language has developed further than just giving commands for attack... I will teach you what I know.”

Link watches again as Sidon repeats the motion, then he lifts his own hands and he begins to mimic the gesture he was taught. Again and again he told the Zora he was handsome until he was crying with joy and laughing. The Prince really understood him, and the fact that Sidon could effortlessly read him without having to be verbal makes his heart swell. It truly is an intimate moment they’d be able to share forever.

Sidon brings his hands up and cups the Champion’s face as he wipes the tears away. He then pulls one of his hands back and brings it up towards his face motioning in a elegant movement that looks like a wave displaying the face behind it. “Beautiful...” Sidon whispers as he picks up Link once more. Using his free hand again he continues to repeat the motion again and again for the boy. “This is what you are.” He murmurs as he holds him closer. Sidon feels his heart hammering against his chest. Catching Link’s chin in his free hand, Sidon can’t fight back his hidden feelings any longer. Of course later he’ll sort out his own internal conflicts involving his sister, but in the moment, right here and right now, all he knows is that he wants Link to be his no matter what the others think.

Not a moment later, the Prince leans forward, closing the space between them as he kisses him softly. At first their lips are still but Sidon slowly lets himself melt and he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Worry fills him when he feels Link tense, but that worry slips away when Link’s body melts against him.

They kiss for a few more moments before Link  pulls away and looks Sidon in the eyes. All doubts in his mind fade when Sidon’s gaze meets his. There is something in his eyes that lets him know this is okay and that this is right. This is everything the Hylian wanted, but without his voice he couldn’t verbally tell him but he can physically show him. The blond tilts his head up before pressing his lips back against the Zora’s. He shivers as Sidon’s hand slides down and rests on his lower back, holding him firmly against his chest.  
  
Again Sidon is the first to deepen the kiss and Link happily accepts as his hands slide up over the Zora’s firm chest until they rest on his shoulders. Moments later his arms slide over the Prince’s shoulders to pull him closer, Link gasps when the claws of the other gently rake down his back. After a few more minutes of silently displaying their hidden affection for one another, Sidon pulls away and presses his forehead against Link’s, “My dear... I don’t think I could begin to describe how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

Link blushes and he nods before gesturing between him and the Prince, trying to tell him he has been waiting as well.

Sidon feels his heart swell at the gesture. He places a firm kiss to Link’s lips then to his forehead, “I feel unstoppable when I’m around you... Everything you do... Everything you say... It builds my confidence that we’ll get to a solution!”

The Hylian grins then gestures once more between them and then flexes his uninjured arm. Sidon lets a low rumbling chuckle emit from him before he returns the Champion’s grin with his own, “Together we are stronger!”

Link lets out a laugh as he nods in agreement.

Together the both of them laugh, hug, and kiss for a while before they both realize they haven’t eaten at all today and that they are both incredibly hungry. Sidon gently puts him on the bed again, “Hungry and thirsty I presume? You have been out for about two days.”

The Hylian nods enthusiastically which earns him an amused chuckle from the Zora, “That’s what I thought.” Leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Link’s head, Sidon smiles before rising off the bed, “Well you relax while I fetch us some food.” He then turns and heads out of the room to gather food for him and the Hylian Champion.

Leaning back against the mound of pillows, Link winces as initial excitement wears off and the pain returns to his aching body. Normally this would dampen his mood but after what just transpired between him and the Zora he feels like he’s soaring above the clouds like a mighty dragon.

While he is alone he feels the truth of Sidon’s words sink in. There is no doubt in his mind that he can be with the Prince since he has openly accepted his feelings and was actually harboring his own. When he thinks about being beside the beloved Zora Prince he can’t help but feel happy and happy didn’t quite describe how he felt. He felt fantastic and whole. Grinning like mad, Link lifts his uninjured hand and clenches it in a fist, his eyes lock onto it as determination to save the Zoras and the world courses through him. Sidon is absolutely right, They _are_ stronger together and by Hylia’s name they are going to take this mess and make it beautiful again.

For once in his time awake, Link didn’t have doubts in himself, he knew that with Sidon’s support and the new love blossoming between them that he is unstoppable. And with Sidon at his side nothing could change it.

  
~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the two take on Vah Ruta and while Link is fighting to free Mipha, Sidon takes time to finally let go of the conflicts dealing with Mipha's love for the Hylian. To his surprise his troubles quickly fade away when a certain Zora arrives and speaks to him, giving him her blessing as he and Link begin pursuing their blossoming romantic relationship.


	6. Author's note

Hey everyone! The summer is over and it was super hectic with weddings, get togethers, holidays, vacation, and work. So I was busy as a bee. The College year started up about 2 months ago, so I've been busy because it's my Junior year. I thought I'd let you all know that I'm still planning on continuing this fic don't you worry! I just have been busy and lost a bit of inspiration. Honestly I write fanfictions when I'm in that fandoms mood, currently I'm in a different fandom mood because the BOTW one has died out for a bit, but I know with the Champion DLC coming out I'll get back into it. So that's why I'm posting this here, this will be put on the back burner until I get the inspiration, I'm not planning on abandoning this because it is my baby and I've worked hard! I just have to let the creativity flow so I don't produce crap. If you want to keep up with me I'm on DA & Tumblr! Where I post things about my fics and I post my art! If you want the links to my DA and Tumblrs (I have a personal one and an art/writing one), please comment below

I can't make promises when it will update next, but I WILL be continuing. Thanks for reading my fic and being so patient with my pace <3   
I will be starting a new fic for my current fandom craze so be ready!

\- Love Krista

**Author's Note:**

> Woot Woot, this is my first fanfiction I've written in a long while! I hope it's good ;u;


End file.
